Comfort
by Feline Alchemist
Summary: Something's eating Romano and Spain will not rest until he finds out what it is and makes his Lovi feel better! Story format RP with AwesomelikePrussia, myself being Spain and she being Romano


**A/N: **Hey there! This is an RP between AwesomelikePrussia and myself, her being Romano and me bing Spain ^^ It was the first one we did, of which there are three, and also my first time RPing in a fic-based format. So, I hope you enjoy~ And remember, reviews are love!

~oOo~

"Dammit, Spain!" Romano hisses as he looks around the older man's bedroom; no sign of the man.

"Where the fuck are you?"

Romano had searched all of downstairs and the upper levels of the Spaniard's house; he just hadn't checked the man's bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, which is where he would most likely be.

Realization dawned on Romano and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

Spain jumped as he heard Romano's roar tear through the walls of his house. He nearly dropped his toothbrush as white froth dripped from the corner of his lips, rushing to rinse and greet his little Italian. No one knew better than Spain that it was NOT a smart idea to keep Lovino waiting.

He spit in the sink and his face lit up. "I'm in here Lovi~" he sing-songed through the door.

Romano turned toward the bathroom door and forced a scowl on his lips; he was smiling on the inside at hearing Spain's voice to confirm his thoughts. He tried to make his blush disappear, to no avail, while hesitating to walk toward the bathroom door. 

Flashing a quick, sunshiny smile to the mirror, with a wink to match, he whipped open the door to the sight of a startled, blushing Romano, arm extended to open the previously closed door. The Spaniard's smile increased tenfold at the adorable sight, taking in as much of his love's rarely seen vulnerability and moving towards him, wrapping him in a warm embrace and planting a loud kiss to his bright red cheek. 

Romano squeaks, "Get off me, bastardo!"

His cheeks turn a brighter red at the contact. 

Spain giggles at the Italian's protests and only squeezes him tighter, very much enjoying his ability to make Romano blush. It was a trait that only Spain had, and he very much liked it that way. Knowing that some sort of physical assault was soon approaching, meant only to appease the audience that wasn't there, the Spaniard released the younger man, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"So! What brings you here, mi tomate? Did you miss me as much as I missed you?~" 

"What?" Romano scoffed, "No! I-I just wanted some tomatoes, dammit! A-And don't call me that! Idiota!"

Romano elbowed the older man in the stomach and crossed his arms, huffing as Spain fell down, but quickly got back up. 

He brushed off his red dress shirt as he regained his balance, his discontent showing only in his eyes, his warm, charming smile dripping with simple happiness in place all the while.

"Oh... Ok Lovi! I collected some tomatoes from my garden just yesterday! They are plump and juicy, just how you like them~" Spain grabbed Lovi's hand and led him out of the bathroom and down the stairs to a marvelous sun-kissed kitchen where a basket of ripe, blood red tomatoes sat piled in a bowl on the counter, taunting Romano with their scrumptious juices. 

Romano stared at the mouthwatering tomatoes, his scowl fading into a small smile. 

"Ah, see? I knew these would cheer you up!" at Romano's puzzled look he elaborated. "Up here I did." he tapped the side of his head with an index finger. "You seemed... Upset, tomate. Let Papa Spain make it all better~" He winked and blew Lovi a kiss from across the island. 

"Pedophile..." Romano muttered under his breath, sitting down on a stool in front of the island and resting his elbows on the counter, his head leaning on his right hand. His cheeks flamed red once more at the wink and the scowl reappeared on his face. 

Spain's expression fell. "Oh come on Lovi! You know you can tell me anything! I'll make you my special spaghetti sauce~ So. Out with it. What is eating you, mi amor?" 

Romano's face lit up at the possibility of the spaghetti sauce; he would never admit it aloud, but he loved Spain's cooking.

"Nothing's wrong, bastard! And don't call me that!"

Romano huffs. 

There was that smile again, more hollow than Romano would have liked. One of things Spain wanted most out of their relationship was trust, and with a firecracker like Romano, such a thing was hard to come by.

"All right, I'll just save these for when you really need cheering up then." he grabbed the basket and began to lift it out of Lovino's reach. 

"No!" Romano yelps, reaching for the basket. He pouts at Spain.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Happy, bastard?"

Truthfully, Romano didn't like seeing Spain so upset; the emotion didn't look right on the Spaniard's face. 

Spain smiled again, a genuine smile, as Romano tore the basket from his hands.

"Oh yes Lovi, much better~" He reached over and grabbed a tomato from the basket in Romano's arms for himself and pulled up a chair to sit opposite Lovi, sitting in it backwards.

"Alright. Now who do I need to go give a black eye for making mi tomate sad?" He gazed into Romano's eyes, understanding and hope fraught within the olive green orbs. 

Romano resisted the urge to laugh as he bit into his own tomato; chewing and swallowing, unlike America, before speaking.

"...France." 

Spain nearly choked on the bite of tomato in his mouth as his eyes went wide. He sat up straighter and his spine went rigid.

His voice was wavering with barely controlled rage. "... Que?" he gripped the back of his chair with white knuckles. "I TOLD him that if he EVER tried to make a move on you... Even touched you, I'd have the entire Spanish armada resurrected and on his ass. Tell me... What did he do?" His loving gaze had immediately turned to anger and protectiveness. 

Romano bit his lip nervously, casting his gaze downward; this is exactly why he didn't want to tell him.

"Er...France...he..."

Romano glances upward and almost visibly winces at the look of rage on his former boss's face.

"He visited unexpectedly while I was taking a siesta..." 

As Romano stuttered out France's impending doom Spain struggled to keep from breaking the chair beneath him. All was for naught as Romano's last sentence left his lips. In short, Spain lost it. He immediately jumped off the chair and sent it clattering to the kitchen floor. Fuming, he stormed towards the front door, about to knock a few teeth out of his "amigo".

"That asshole... *angry Spanish growling*" 

Romano yelps at the loud noise, his eyes widening in startled surprise. He hadn't expected Spain to be so pissed off. 

"Stay here Lovi. I'll be back soon. Don't follow me." Romano cringed at the searing hatred evident in Spain's usually cheery voice. 

Romano casts his gaze to the counter where his barely bitten into tomato sits; he doesn't feel hungry anymore. Sick to his stomach, he gets off of the stool and walks into Spain's living room, lying down on the couch, his head resting on the right armrest, his legs pulled up close to his chest. His arms are curled around his legs and he watches quietly as Spain leaves the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Be safe, Antonio," a barely heard whisper reaches Spain's ears before he slams the door. 

All of the rage swirling inside of Spain's head was stopped dead in their tracks at that one, soft string of words. He froze, halfway to his car, keys in hand. He shook his head. He was letting his emotions get the best of him, and he knew it, but he just couldn't control the parental side of him. Lovi was his. HIS. And he would be damned if he let that French slut who he thought was his friend screw that up. But he never stopped to realize what it was doing to Romano. His dear Lovi, who he loved with all his heart.

He shook his head again, blinked a few times for good measure, and turned around, calmly walking back into the house. He jaw fell agape at the sight before him. Lovino lay curled up on the couch, his head buried in his chest while his whole body shuddered with small sobs.

Romano looked up at the sound of the door opening, tear tracks on his cheeks but no other visible evidence of crying, other than the soft sobs that occasionally bubbled up; he'd learned to control them. Romano blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the sight of Spain in front of him. And he did something neither of the two of them expected; he laughed.

A quiet chuckle at first, but then it grew into loud, almost hysterical laughter as Romano fell off of the couch and onto the floor, on his back, a wide grin on his face. 

Spain rushed over to Romano, worry steadily growing in his eyes as he knelt down in front of the couch, placing his hands on Lovi's knees. His face immediately contorted into confusion and an inkling of fear as the younger country collapsed into a laughing pile of Italian on his living room carpet.

"L-Lovi...? Are you alright?" he placed a tentative hand on one of Romano's trembling shoulders. As much as he loved seeing Lovino smile, truly smile, this was definitely not Romano's usual behavior. 

Giggling, Romano answers, "Sì."

He sits up and moves back onto the couch, the occasional chuckle escaping his smiling lips. He peeks back at Spain's face and starts chuckling again. 

Still confused but beginning to play along, Spain got up onto the couch next to the Italian, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his nose into Lovi's hair and giggling himself. He was really going to enjoy this little lapse in Romano's defenses and take advantage of his blatant adorableness. After the laughter died down, Spain took it as his chance to get some clarity.

"Lovi~ Why were laughing like that? Is there something on my face?" he teased, moving Romano so that he was sitting on the Spaniard's lap. 

A blush spread across Romano's face, "You have a bit of tomato seed on your cheek, bastard."

Romano's blush grew darker but he didn't bother moving off of Spain's lap; he was comfortable, anyways. A small smile appeared on his lips; if Spain mentioned this moment or any other moments like this, he would furiously deny it. 

It took him a moment, but Spain soon bowed his head, leaning it on Romano's shoulder, and burst into his own fit of bubbly laughter. He absently wiped the seed off of his cheek as Romano joined in, both of them holding each other and sharing their smiles. They both quieted down once more and Spain placed a hand on each of the younger man's cheeks.

"Was that it? All of that about a tomato seed? I love you Lovi~" 

"Love you too, pomodoro bastardo."

Romano yawns, accidently slipping into Italian. 

Spain giggles again and captures Romano's lips in a short, sweet kiss, holding him tighter.

"Yo nunca te dejaré, Lovi. Lo siento..." he whispered the words into the Italian's hair, closing his eyes and enjoying the peace of the moment. 

Romano's cheeks flush a rosy red.

"Eh?"He squeaks in confusion, not understanding the Spanish other than his name and the words 'I'm sorry'. 

Spain smiled softly at Lovi's blush and rubbed circles over his cheeks. He stared deeply into his eyes and blinked once.

"I will never leave you Lovi. Never. I'm sorry I scared you. We don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to. I trust you." he placed a gentle kiss on Lovi's forehead. 

"I don't want to..." Romano murmurs quietly, reaching his arms around Spain's waist in a surprising show of affection and he yawns again. 

Spain immediately received his gesture with equal tenderness and curled an arm around Romano's back, the other kneading its fingers gently into Romano's hair.

"Ssshhh Tomate, it's ok. I won't make you. I'll never ask again, si? Just know that you're safe with me. Always." 

He nods sleepily, "Mmkay...Always sounds bene, Antonio..."

He rests his head on Antonio's shoulder, blinking drowsily. 

"Good." Spain murmured, get drowsy himself, so comfortable with his love in arms. He slowly layed back into a more horizontal position on the couch and snuggled Romano closer once more, quickly drifting off into a blissful sleep, his little Italian close behind.

~oOo~

**A/N: **And there it is! The very first RP between AwesomelikePrussia and myself~ Honestly I think the other two we did are much better, but this one has it's good points And I have no idea why France did whatever he did to Romano, she just threw that in there and we rolled with it.


End file.
